warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Sunset
What Is Love When You Can Have All The Power In The World? The Blurb Nightfall has always loved Sunsetfur. Sure she's the most popular she-cat in the Clan, with many followers, and a perfect life. But is Sunsetfur as perfect as she seems? And if the seemingly Mary-Sue has a dark side, what will happen to those who get consumed by it? Chapter 1 ~Damaged~ "Nightfall! Featherpelt! Sunsetfur!" The Clan cheers as our warrior names are shouted. My sister, Featherpelt turns to me, her long gray fur swaying in the wind. "We're warriors!" She mews in excitment. I nod in agreement, and Sunsetfur blinks. "Yes. I wish Rockpaw, Shoalpaw and Mistypaw could have been here for this." I hang my head in memory on Sunsetfur's siblings. They disapeared about 2 moons ago. No cat knows where they are. Most believe that they walk with StarClan, but Sunsetfur still clings to the hope that they're still alive. It's a lost cause, but inside, I hope she's right. We don't want to lose our Clanmates forever. *'' "Psst! Wake up!" I jerk my head up, and see that I fell asleep during my vigil. Featherpelt stands next to me, and my pelt burns in shame. She flicks her fluffy tail. "Don't worry. Sunsetfur fell asleep as well." The white she-cat blushes. "I was so tired. I closed my eyes for just a second. Then..." She trails off, and looks into the rising sun. Featherpelt blinks. "Well come on. Darksong said we could go into the warriors den and get some sleep, not that you two need it." She mews. Sunsetfur flicks her tail at Featherpelt is a joking manner. "Let's go then. And let's try to get nests away from Snakefang. He'll kill us if we put one paw onto his perfectly symmetrical nest. We all laugh, and pad into the den. It's a small hole between some boulders, but inside, the sheltered cave makes a perfect den, especially in the scorching heat that SpottedClan receives in green-leaf. Featherpelt lies down in the first empty nest, at the back of the den. I lie in the one next to her, and Sunsetfur lies down on my left. Her beautiful white pelt glows in the dark, while the brown patches by her green eyes melt into the shade of the den. It pains me. I want her so much, but I know she'd never look my way. She's more into toms like Tigerstrike, or Hazelfoot. But no matter where she goes, or what does, I will always love her. ''* "Nightfall!" I poke my head out of my nest. The rising sun is streaming through the brambles near the top of the den. "Nightfall! Hurry up!" Snakefang's loud yowl finally makes me drag myself out of my nest. The brown tom growls at me. "Took you long enough. Poppysong wants you on a hunting patrol." I nod, and pad up to the creamy gray she-cat. "Ah there you are, Featherpelt, Hazelfoot and Sunsetfur are waiting for you." Sunsetfur turns my way, and blinks softly. Without a second thought, I fly to the group. But before I can get close to Sunsetfur, Hazelfoot blocks my path. "This is a hunting patrol, not a social outing. It's your first one as warriors, so don't mess around." I gulp, and nod sheepishly to Hazelfoot. He turns tail, and leads us into the forest. I fall in beside Featherpelt. She leans over and mews, "Why do you follow her like a lost kit?" I stare at her. "Featherpelt, I love her. You know that." She shakes her head. "Only too well. Something's up, and I think it has to do with her." Seeing my look of disbelief, she adds, "I don't trust her. I'm sorry Nightfall, but I don't. She's dangerous. And I don't want you to be the first to fall into a trap she sets." I snarl at my sister. "You're just jealous that maybe I could have another cat in my life besides you. I'm allowed to love who I want, and that's final!" I stalk away from her, leaving her in the dust. *'' "Alright everyone. Let's split up." Mews Hazelfoot. Featherpelt walk over to him. "How about we hunt together?" She mews innocently. Hazelfoot looks over, and nods. "Sure." He mews gruffly. "We'll go upstream, you go downstream." I nod to him, and pad into the trees, with Sunsetfur at my side. "Race you to the bank!" She mews, and tears off. I bolt after her, matching her stride for stride. We stop at the riverbank, and look down at the rushing water. "It's beautiful." She mewed softly. I purred. "Yes. It makes me want to freeze this moment, and live in it forever." Sunsetfur blinked, and looked away. "Come on. Let's find some prey." "Sure. I'll go see if i can find some squirrels." I replied. Sunsetfur acknowledges me words with a flick of her tail, and pads off. I stare at the water wondering. ''Does she like me? Will she ever like me? Am I nothing to her? Or everything? Finaly I give up, and attempt to find some prey. The last thing I hear before catching a small, black squirrel, is Featherpelt's hysterical scream. My vison blurs, and the ground seems to sway. This is no ordinary scream. This is her death-scream. Chapter 2 ~Broken~ "FEATHERPELT!" Eyes blurred, I race in the direction of her scream. Her voice was choked, and I know if I don't get there soon she'll die. She doesn't scream like that normally. She's only done it once before. She only screams like that, if she knows she's going to die. Featherpelt. Don't make me lose you now. Featherpelt! I screech to a halt, as I stop beside the wide rushing part of the stream. Featherpelt's gray body pokes out of the haze of water, along with Sunsetfur. But unlike my sister, Sunsetfur was clearly alive, and dragging Featherpelt's body out of the stream. "I'm sorry." She mews. "I got there too late." Her green eyes brim with tears. I lean down and lick my sister's fur. For one small moment, she opens her eyes. "Nightfall, too late." She croaks. Then she shuts her eyes, her breathing stops, and her body grows cold. "No! Featherpelt!" I screech. But I know I'm too late. She's dead. Sunsetfur licks my cheek. "Come on. Let's find Hazelfoot, and we'll take her back to camp for the vigil. I blink the tears out of my eyes. "Of course. You find him. I need to stay with her." The white she-cat nods and scampers off, and I press my face into her soft, wet pelt. I'm so sorry Featherpelt. I never should have gotten mad. If I'd stayed with you, this wouldn't have happened. '' I swear I can hear her soul telling me that it's too late now. ''* The rising sun warms my black fur. I blink my bleary eyes, as I see Featherpelt for the last time. Birdpaw, Tabbypaw and I will be burying her soon. But I don't want them to come yet. I need just a little bit longer. A little longer to explain how sorry I am. How sorry I am for letting her die. "Nightfall? Are you ready now?" Mews Tabbypaw gently. I nod quietly, and pick up my sister. Birdpaw and Tabbypaw hoist her up, and we make out way the the burial grounds. Our elder, Clovergaze, is much too old to be out for the cermony, so I whisper the words to send my sister to StarClan. If I could change this day, I would. '' ''This is my biggest mistake. But what I didn't know then, is that I had worse mistakes to come. *'' "Nightfall?" Sunsetfur's calm, quiet words pull me from sleep. "Yes?" I mew softly. She blinks her green eyes. "I need to talk to you, in private. Will you come?" I nod. ''Maybe she does like me. ''It could never make up for Featherpelt's dealth, but I could feel less damaged. Less ready to lose myself in greif. So I follow her behind the nursery, where she looks at me, her eyes full of fear. "I don't have much time." She mews. "I think I'm-" She breaks off as a rustle of leaves lets Hawkstrike into the scene. "There you are Sunsetfur!" She mews. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" Sunsetfur cringes. "I need to talk to Nightfall, alone. Can this wait?" Hawkstrike shook her head. "Come on! It'll be fun!" Sunsetfur sighs, and looks at me. "Can I talk to you later?" She mews. I nod, and she tears after her best friend. But her words still fill my mind. The look of fear in her eyes. And I start to wonder what's really going on. ''* "Jayclaw has kitted!" The yowl echoes through the camp, and I stick my nose out of the warriors den. Riverblaze is clearly happy, as the proud father he is. I pull myself outside, and the heat of the day hits right off the bat. I wince as the heat bakes my black fur. But I shake myself, and pad up to Riverblaze. "Can I see the kits?" I mew. He nods, and I stick my head into the sheltered nursery. Jayclaw raises her head. "Hello Nightfall." She mews. "Come to see the kits?" I nod, and she holds her tail over the kits in turn. "The brown tom is Rowankit, the tortie is Tawnykit, the brown she-cat is Blossomkit, and the small gray she-cat is Featherkit." Seeing my widened eyes, she mews, "I know Nightfall. I thought the same thing." I look down, and I almost see my sister suckling at Jayclaw's belly. I feel like she could almost be living a second life. Jayclaw looks me in the eyes and mews, "Let us hope this Featherkit gets to see life go on." *'' "Littlepaw?" Ashwhisker's mew of panic, makes me turn right around. Her face is gaunt with worry. I pad up to her. "What's wrong Ashwhisker?" The gray medicine cat dips her head. "He's missing. I sent Littlepaw out to collect some lavender, but he's still not back yet. I think something's happened to him." I think about her statment, concerned. "I'll go look for him. He probably got side-tracked." Ashwhisker nods, and I race away, in hopes of finding the lost apprentice. I expect to see him asleep, or chasing mice. What I don't expect, is his dead body lying in a pool of blood, neck broken, eyes wide with fear. But that's exactly what I see. ''StarClan help me. Chapter 3 ~Suspicions~ "L-Littlepaw?" I mew, heart pounding. I can't believe that he's just there, somehow dead. This can't be happening. '' But it is. And I'm almost ready to call for help, when out of the blue, Sunsetfur, Poppysong, Mountainpelt and Laurelpaw step out of the bushes. They see Littlepaw right away, and Mountainpelt snarls. "What did you do to my son?!" I try to mew my way out, but Sunsetfur leans down. "Look! There's golden brown fur stuck between his claws!" She mews. With one movement she leans down and plucks it out. "Nightfall is a black cat. There's no way he did this." I nod a silent thank you to her. She blinks, and Poppysong nods. "I'm so sorry Mountainpelt. But this fur does not belong to any of these cats here. We'll take this back to Cranestar. He'll know what to do." Mountainpelt finally nods, and we head back. I stick close to Sunsetfur, at the back. "Thank you." I mewed softly. She shrugged. "I would prove any cat's innocence." I nodded, and we quietly walked back. But my mind is a whirl as bits and pieces put themselves together. Sunsetfur was there when Featherpelt died. Claming to have tried to save her. She was here today on the patrol, Littlepaw being dead. And she had wanted to speak to me privatly. Something doesn't add up here, and I'm starting to believe it's her alibi. I don't want to believe this, but my suspicions seem to make sense. My only clear thought rises, and makes me feel scared. ''Did Sunsetfur kill Featherpelt and Littlepaw? And if so, am I next? *'' "Something just feels wrong." I mew to myself. "It just doesn't all add up." Blueflower turns around. "Something you'd like to share with everyone, Nightfall?" I shake my head, and pad away, heart heavy. ''Sunsetfur couldn't have killed them. I refuse to believe it. But the evidence speaks for itself, and I can't help but feel like my death is just around the corner. *'' "Let all cats old enough to hunt, gather to here my words!' Cranestar's words bring me out of my thought, and I gather with the rest of my Clanmates. Poppysong must have convinced him to finally hold the Clan meeting. To explain how Littlepaw died. "I'm sorry to say that young Littlepaw has been found dead." He mews. Willowfrost lets out a cry of pain. "My son..." She mews softly to herself. Cranestar blinks, and continues. "From now on, no cat my leave camp alone, and all apprentices must be accompanied by a warrior." Cats nod quietly, then Raindapple calls out, "How did Littlepaw die?" Thrushheart nods. "We need to know. Was he murdered?" Cranestar nods sadly. "He would have been a great medicine cat. SpottedClan will mourn him well." Every cat dips their head in sadness. But my mind is a whirl as everything tries to place itself together. One conclusion is still cooking in my head. I can feel it burning in my mind. Sunsetfur's all too innocent face keeps thrusting itself into me. I can't stop myself rom getting suspicious, and all too well, I remember Featherpelt's words to me. ''"I don't trust her. I'm sorry Nightfall, but I don't. She's dangerous. And I don't want you to be the first to fall into a trap she sets." I feel myself falling from the sky, and ground swaying, as the cat I love becomes a cruel and demonic monster in my head. StarClan help me *'' "Nightfall? Can we talk?" I turn, and once again see Sunsetfur. She looks around nervously. "It's really important." I sigh. "Sure. What is it?" She presses herself close to me, and starts to whisper. "I think that your life might be in danger." She mews. I do a double-take. "What?" She looks around, fear in her eyes. "I didn't want this, but-" She cuts herself off as Poppysong passes by. "If you have nothing better to do than sit around and gossip, join the hunting patrol." She mewed. Sunsetfur looked pained. "Okay. I'll tell you later Nightfall." With that, she raced away. ''What in the name of StarClan does she need to tell me? And why does it make her so nervous? *'' "Cranestar! Poppysong! Ashwhisker! It's an emergency!" Laurelpaw shrieks. Cranestar leaps down from his den in worry. "What's going on?" He mews. Laurelpaw caught her breath. "Our hunting patrol has been attacked! Willowfrost told me to go back for help!" Cranestar nods, fear blazing in his wild blue eyes. "Blueflower, Riverblaze, Nightfall!" The called for cats assemble, and I shake any pains out of my mind. ''Sunsetfur was on that patrol. Two options spin around as Laurelpaw leads us to a battle. Either she's evil, and helping with this attack, or she's innocent, and could be dying as we speak. I don't know which one is true, but I just keep running. There's nothing else we can do. "Time is running out Laurelpaw! Are you sure this is right?" Mews Cranestar. Laurelpaw nods. "We'll be there soon!" With that she trips over a tree root, and stumbles down into a valley in the heart of the forest. Sure enough, there is the patrol. Coated in blood, matted fur, and yet they don't look too awful. Willowfrost pads up to Cranestar. "We just beat the last one off. I'm sorry we dragged you out here." I look around the scene, and there is Sunsetfur. I race over to her. She blinks her green eyes. "There you are." She mewed. I let out a sigh of relief. "You're okay!" She sighs. "Everyone but Snakefang." With that, she steps aside, and sure enough, Snakefang is lying dead in front of us. Don't get me wrong, I hated him, but I can't help but feel remorse at the sight of his motionless body. Sunsetfur sighs. "He was brave. A little too brave." I lean down, and look at his wound, a simple slit across his throat. And in his claws, a tuft of golden brown fur. Only Sunsetfur could have left that there. With a hiss, I turn around and spit at her. "It was you!" She looks at me, her eyes full of fear. "W-what?" I growled. "Don't play innocent! You killed Featherpelt. You killed Littlepaw. Now, you killed Snakefang!" My eyes turn to slits as I pace towards her. "What happened to you? Why have you started killing our Clanmates? How could I have ever loved you?"' Sunsetfur widens her eyes at my last remark. But she flashes her eyes, and snarls. "I didn't kill them. But since you're so quick to think that, go report me to Cranestar." With that, she stalks away. "You're not the cat I thought you were." That's when I realize what I've done. And just how wrong I've been. Chapter 4 ~Accusations~ My words still float through my head. My cruel accusation of Sunsetfur, 6 moons ago. I still can't believe how malicious I was. Why did I suspect her? '' I don't know if she's forgiven me. We barely talk. But no cat has died, so it makes me think. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it was just a coincidence. But one part of me still refuses to believe that. ''* "Let all cats old enough to hunt, gather to hear my words!" Cranestar stands on Leader's Rock, looking older than ever. He nearly needs Poppysong to lean against him. I gulp. Don't let him die now. "Cats of SpottedClan! Today we are here to welcome 4 new apprentices to SpottedClan. Rowankit, Featherkit, Tawnykit and Blossomkit, come forward." The 4 kits nervously stepped forward. Wheezing, Cranestar mews, "Until you recieve your warrior names, you will be known as Rowanpaw, Featherpaw, Tawnypaw and Blossompaw. Your mentors in turn will be Mountainpelt, Sunsetfur, Nightfall, and Ashwhisker." Confused, I look up. I'm supposed to be a mentor? Tawnypaw squeaks, and touches her nose to mine. Her green eyes are alight with happiness. "Rowanpaw! Tawnypaw! Featherpaw! Blossompaw!" The siblings quickly crowd us mentors together. "Can we explore the territory?" Mews a very excited Featherpaw. Sunsetfur says yes, and I'm transported back to when we were apprentices, and Featherpelt was so excitable, and so eager to learn. Her sudden maturity was shocking to me. The very day our parents died in battle, at the very instant Featherpelt knew, she changed. Suddenly mature, and self serving. Didn't rely on anyone. And it scared me more than anything. ~ "This is the valley. It's in the heart of the forest, and has plenty of prey." I zone out as Mountainpelt lectures the apprentices. I'm still sorting out my thoughts. Featherpelt said Sunsetfur was dangerous, and I trusted my sister more than anyone. And yet I'm still reluctant to believe she's a killer. After everything I said her, all those moons ago, I'm not about to open that subject again. We decend into the valley, and the pine aroma is nearly overwhelming. I blink, and shake my head. I squirm as a thick was a fur toches my side, and turn to see Sunsetfur. "I'm sorry." I say right away. "I wasn't thinking straight, and I was still greiving for Featherpelt. I lost control." "It's okay." She mews. "If the roles were reversed, i might have said the same things about you." Her green eyes drop to the ground. "Did you really love me?" I nod. "Yes. Since we were kits. But I never thought you'd ever like me." Sunsetfur almost replies, when suddenly, a roar of terror fills the valley. Mountainpelt's fur stands on end. "Badger! Run!" We're running, and Sunsetfur's screaming. "It's Blade!" She shrieks. From the nursery tales!" I don't stop to think, only remembering the fierce badger, that killed ruthlessly. And I realize just how important it is that we get away. Mountainpelt and Tawnypaw leap over the stream, with Sunsetfur, Rowanpaw, and myself behind. We just make it over, when I hear Featherpaw's scream. "Help me!" Blade is coming for her, and I'm forcing myself not to see Featherpelt in her scared blue eyes. Just then, Rowanpaw jumps back over the stream, and pulls his sister up. "Run!" He mews. She scurries over the stream, and is just over, when a crunch of bone is heard. And Rowanpaw is picked up by Blade and carried back into the forest. "No!" screams Featherpaw. "He can't die! No! He has to be alive! He saved my life!" I can hear the other cats assuring her that he'll be fine, but I've lost any and all hope. He saved her. Could I have done the same for Featherpelt? ~'' Tawnypaw and Featherpaw are silent as we return to camp. I can see that Mountainpelt is blaming himself, and Sunsetfur is trying not to cry. ''How could we let this happen? I think to myself, feeling guilt pile in my stomache. Poppysong looks to us as we return, and pads up to us. "What's going on? And where is Rowanpaw?" "He's dead." Croaks Mountainpelt. "Blade got him." Poppysong gasps. "No! Oh Riverblaze and Jayclaw will be devesated." Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics